Apocalyse Now
by Krazy 13
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have released Lucifer's Wrath upon the universe. We follow two girls as they trail behind the Winchesters, cleaning up their mess and helping people along the way. What happens when the two pairs meet for the first time? T for swearing. Collab with LoopyLou1990 Again
1. Chapter 1

~Ashley~

So the world was going to the shitter. The apocalypse was nigh. All thanks to two guys. The Winchesters. Those morons had opened up the last seal and now Lucifer had escaped. On a side note, business was booming. I'm Ashley Weir. A weapons dealer, but not the illegal kind. I have a store in Green Bay, Wisconsin. I specialise in guns, but after being possessed by demon I had come to deal in other weapons to help kill the other creatures out there. If it wasn't for Rufus Turner I'd probably be dead or still just a meat suit for some damned demon. Since then I'd had tattooed a symbol that prevented possession to the right side of my hip. I stepped out of my Ford Shelby 1968, blue with two race stripes down the middle, tying back my purple hair. I re-tied my check shirt, pulling the keys to my store out of the back pocket of my leather pants. I stepped in finding the man I owe my life to.

"Rufus…coulda called, you best not have broken anything."

"Have I ever broken anything?" I shook my head relocking the door. "You heard what the Winchesters have done?"

"How could I not? I got my ear to the ground. Hunters passing through here like they do the Road House."

"It's fucked up. But this isn't a social call. I heard on a hunt from a demon begging for its life, they got their sights set on you. You're supplying a lot of hunters with the tools they need to get the job done. You been able to get holda things few people have. They're gunna want you dead or to possess you again." Rufus said. He stood and I saw my bags packed behind him.

"What, you want me to leave?"

"Yes, Ashley you really need to."

"And what about my weapons? What about the Hunters that rely on me?"

"We'll spread the word around. They'll have to leave message for you you'll check every couple of days. We'll send them somewhere that's safe for you and you can deliver the goods. We can't take any chances with you. So get your tush moving."

"No please don't go." I turned to the voice seeing a demon. "We wanna play with you." The demon eyes came glinting darkly. But I smiled.

"You demons are thicker than them Winchester boys will ever be. Look up douche bag." Rufus laughed as he knew that I had a devils trap drawn on the ceiling in UV ink. Rufus chucked me a little note-book.

"Let's see if you remember those Latin lessons." I had just finished reciting it the demon expelling from the guys body when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Ah shit."

"Understatement girl." Three demons and nowhere to go. "You wouldn't happen to have the Colt would ya?" I shook my head, I'd never even got finished with my own plans to recreate the Colt. A bright and blinding light filled the room and I shielded my eyes as I heard the demons scream. Then this horrible feeling and the light faded. I blinked.

"Rufus? Rufus? What happened?" When I could finally focus I wasn't in my store and Rufus wasn't there. Instead some guy in a trench coat stood in front of me. He threw a pouch at me.

"This hex bag will keep you hidden from the demons and this," He stepped closer and I pulled back and hit a wall. He placed a hand on my chest and pain shot through me leaving me gasping. "This will hide you from all Angels in existence and ever created."

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" I spat touching my chest.

"I carved the Enochian Sigil into your chest." I gaped at him. "I am Castiel. I will call you when I have more for you."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, I don't even have any of my bags or my car, money," Before I finished my car appeared beside me bags in the back. I looked up at him to find him gone. "Fucking asshole." I pulled out my cell and called Rufus.

"Ashley?!"

"I'm fine I just got moved to," I saw a sign further ahead that said welcome to Providence and I was at the side of a gas station. "Providence. I got my stuff and my car, man this is fucked up. I'ma head to my cousins. They'll be able to help me."

"Ok keep me posted and I'll set up the stuff you need to keep your business going."

"Thanks Rufus, what would I do without you?"

"Be a meat suit for some jumped up demon." I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see. "Don't roll your eyes at me girlie. Take care." Then he hung up before I could tell him to be careful too.

"Well on ward to my cousins." I said to myself. I drove round getting a little lost, it had been a while since I'd been this way. I pulled up outside her place, shut off the engine and stepped out slowly. I walked up the steps and knocked. I noticed under the mat I was stood on was an engraving I lifted the edge to see a devils trap. I smiled to myself and looked up to have a gun pointing in my face.

"Ash…"

"Jynx….how's life?" I slowly stood hands out at my side.

"Not bad, heard about Lucifer rising?"

"Thanks to the Winchesters, yep. Can I come in?" I asked looking at my cousin. He was a twin, and I mean was. His brother Jynn was dead. Jynx was blonde haired, blue-eyed, 6 ft tall and built like a swimmer. He was pretty good-looking even if i do say so myself.

"Can you come in?" I stepped up on to the porch step to show I could move from the devils trap. "If Nyx said In Nomeni Patri, what would you and I say?" I smiled. It was from a favourite movie growing up.

"You would say, Et Fili and I would say Spiritus Sancti. From the Boondock Saints. And Shepherds we shall be, For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee. And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." He cracked a smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on in Ash, you should visit more often." He said as I followed him inside.

"Well this isn't really a social call…"

"Oh what is it then?" Nyx asked as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nyx _

So we got back from a hunt in Warwick and decided, like always, we- me and my brother Jynx (How fun that was for him growing up) would go stay with Momma till we got another call from somewhere in Rhode Island. "You sure you kids are going to be okay while I'm on this case?" We are not 13 and 15 anymore, no we are 23 and 25.

"I wonder how old you think we actually are Mom. " I shot a questioning look to my two-year older brother. "I know what goes on in your head Nyxie." I scowled at my brother, he knows I hate that nickname. Let me explain. Nyxia-Lee Doncaster, but calling me that will earn you a jaw-breaking right hook, and no I am not kidding. I'm just Nyx Doncaster, 23 born and raised in Providence, Rhode Island. Been trained since I was able to talk to be a hunter, or something relatively evil. My ma taught me Italian, Spanish and Portuguese since I could talk so she obviously had plans for me. Anyway, moving on.

"Shut up, Jynxed. Don't want to be cursed again now do we?" I answered, leaning on to the counter looking my brother dead in the eye with a shit-eating smirk while he just played the big baby and scowled at me. "You got your ways brother, I got mine."

"And you kids wonder why I think you're 5 years old?" Mom interrupted, looking at us with that all-knowing look that I swear every mother has programmed into their biological makeup. Us two 'children' looked at each other with 'Blame them' looks and pointed at each other. Mom shook her head disappointed and kissed both our heads. "Don't set the house on fire, Nyx." One time. One time. My brother had his shit-eating smirk planted on his face, which conveniently I wanted to right-hook off. "And don't destroy the house Jynx." Ha ha! That was a funny day. Switch of emotions, there. "You kids." Mom just shook her head, blonde hair flying around her face gently and with that she just left. Yeah, left me and Jynx to have an intense stare off. 2 pairs of blue eyes boring into the other. After, I think 10 minutes of intense staring, there was a knock on the door. Our attention was stolen by it and our expressions turned to anxiousness. We're hunters, paranoid bastards and bitches we be. Now we had taken every precaution and measure to protect this house from demons, ghosts and pretty much everything that could come after us. Except Angels. Not because they don't exist, they do but, 'ccording to Bobby- an age old friend who owes Mom a few, they are dicks. Which don't really surprise me. 10 bucks says they be all self-righteous and shit.

"Plan A." My brother whispered to me. I grabbed my gun (It was a Taurus PT92 9mm pistol. My cousin Ashy sold it to me.) from the counter and walked calmly to the stairs as my brother went to answer the door, same as me, gun in hand. "Ash…" Ashy? What the blue hell is she doing here? She rarely leaves Green Bay, let alone come to Providence. I haven't heard from her in what, 3 maybe 4 years?

"Jynx….how's life?" Small talk. Really? Are we getting that boring?

"Not bad, heard about Lucifer rising?" Trust Jynx to carry it on.

"Thanks to the Winchesters, yep. Can I come in?" If Ash was one of those low-level demons, she wouldn't be able to move.

"Can you come in?" Guessing by the gap of time in between this and the next bit of speech, I'm guessing she moved. "If Nyx said In Nomeni Patri, what would you and I say?" I swear, Ashy could recite the whole damn movie if you asked her to.

"You would say, Et Fili and I would say Spiritus Sancti. From the Boondock Saints. And Shepherds we shall be, For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee. And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." We used to watch that movie bout 100 times, hell maybe more, in just a month. We always loved that last line cuz its awesome. Jynx pulled Ashy into a hug and walked inside towards me. I put my gun in my normal wash denim pocket and waited for Ash to come through.

"Come on in Ash, you should visit more often." He said, leaning against the stair banister.

"Well this isn't really a social call…" Ashy started, why didn't I like the sound of this?

"Oh what is it then?" I asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Yeah I weren't gonna like this.

"Well, I need your help." I motioned for her to carry on. "Well, now that the world's fucked, demon's want me dead and then there was some douchebag Castiel or something, whatever, he's a fucking bastard who fucking carved something into my chest. He gave me a hex bag and then just fucking left." Well, I've heard worse. "Fucking asshole." Her signature phrase for anyone she don't like.

"Didn't Bobby mention something bout a Castiel?" Bobby, you wonderful gossip whore.

"Yup, ten to one that's the same one that gave you the Enochian Sigil." Ashy just shot me a blank look. "What? My curiosity was piqued when Bobby mentioned angels a while back so I did a little research. It's a series of symbols carved into your ribs which basically shadow you from every and any angel in creation or existence. Let's hope you don't break your ribs cuz it shows up on the x-rays. "

"Okay, so I've had fucking demons already come after me, I've now got this Enochian Sigil thing carved into my ribs which hides me from every angel ever created, a hex bag which hides me from demons, so smartass, you got any damn clue why the hell he left me on the outskirts of Providence, Rhode freaking Island?" She aint ever heard of asking nicely. I just stared at my cousin blankly. I know I'm intelligent or that's what it said on my reports from school anyway, but as much as I act like it, I don't know everything.

"Hey, this place aint so bad. " Jynx defended. I smacked my brother upside the head whilst Ashy just shook her head, dark purple hair flailing in a ponytail.

"My store is in Green Bay, I've had to leave Rufus in charge, demons want me either dead or possessed, some asshole of an angel has carved some fucked up thing into my ribs, there are 6 states between me and Wisconsin, it's not exactly going peachy is it?" Wow, my cousin's a drama queen. Jesus Christ, she overreacts too.

"Ashy, just stop bitching for once. We'll find a way to get you back to your precious store, right now, it's the fucking apocalypse. We should talk to Bobby, he'll know how to help." I got out my Coca-Cola cased IPhone and speed dialled Bobby. "Bobby I need-"

_"Who is this?" _Who the fuck is this guy?

"You first. Who the hell are you?" Ashy stopped bitching and looked to me. I don't know whether she knew Bobby but I think even she could tell that I weren't speaking to Bobby. I heard the dialling tone and hung up. "Fuck it, we're gonna have to road trip to Sioux Falls."

"My store's on the way, we can check in." Ashy said, getting happy at the thought of seeing her precious store.

"Not a chance Ashy, you said demons are coming after you, the first place they'll hit is your store. Going back there would be a stupid idea and I would know cuz I've put up with my brother's stupid ideas since forever. We're going straight to Sioux Falls, if we shag ass we can make it there by lunchtime. " I walked up the stairs to go pack my stuff.

"And what about Jynx?" Ashy followed up behind me.

"Jynx can do whatever the hell he wants!" He shouted from downstairs. I looked at Ashy like 'See' and she just rolled her eyes. Which made me roll my eyes. We've done that since we could talk. Ash just shook her head and went downstairs to wait with Jynx.

"So what _are_ you doing, Jyn? I asked, long worn-out gym bag on my shoulder. All I had ta do was grab my laptop and I was good to go.

"Finally gaining some independence." You son of- no wait, can't use that. You bastard. That's better. I stared at my brother blankly before getting my blue macbook with a stitch sticker on it and putting it in my gym bag. "I'm going to branch out into the surrounding states, dummy." He smiled at me. I smacked him upside the head. "Ow, jerk."

"Bitch." I smiled, putting my bag on my shoulder and walking out to where Ashy was waiting."Let's go." I turned and hugged my brother, kissing his cheek. I went out to Ashy's god knows how old car and put my stuff in top-layered trunk. I leant against the car and waited for my bitchy cousin to come out. When she finally did, she waved to my brother and got into the car. "See ya Jynx!" I waved and got into the car. Ashy started it up and her freaking rock music blared out of the speakers. "3 years and you've still got the shitty taste in music I see." She didn't say nothing except give me the middle finger which spoke for itself. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley  
I started up my baby and my AC/DC T.N.T album blared through my speaker system. "3 years and you've still got the shitty taste in music I see." I said nothing as giving her the middle finger said it all. It was 26 miles from here to Bobby's place in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I knew of Bobby, but I'd never met him. Rufus spoke of him often sometimes it was friendly and sometimes it wasn't. Wauseon, Ohio was our stop off point. After 13 hours of driving, I needed a rest and I did not trust Nyx with my baby, no way, no how. We pulled up to the Red Roof motel and walked straight to reception. As Nyx made the bookings, I looked over the missing persons board. It was something on the occasions I had been with Rufus he had said to always check. And well I was kinda glad I did. It was covered in missing persons all dating to the day the Winchesters let out Lucifer.

"Hey Nyx."

"What? I got room keys, lets go." She said walking towards me.

"Missing persons." She looked up at the board and saw what I saw.

"Damn. Could be demons."

"Could be a lot of things. I wish I got the chance to finish the Colt off." I sighed, if I could have finished off that Colt and it had worked I could have mass produced, ok well I could have made a few of them and it would have been a great help to the Hunter's community.

"Right come on, we'll drop our things off and check out the locals." Nyx said handing me my own room key and walking off. I hitched my bag up my shoulder and followed after her.

"So where shall we check first?" I asked as I made sure I had a gun my own demon knife specifically designed to kill demons and my cell was charged.

"Diners, bars, we'll split up and meet back here in an hour."

"Alrighty then, you're the boss." I snapped a salute and smiled as we headed out, she just rolled her eyes. Well this would be an adventure. The only hunts I had ever been on was when Rufus was nearby and he didn't let me do much anything, except recite a few lines in Latin. Nyx headed towards the diner so I thought it made sense for me to enter the bar. A few of the guys looked up as I walked in and more than a few of them eyeballed my ass in my leather pants. I sat down at the bar swivelled round to face the bartender ordering a beer. Beer in hand I swivelled back round to look out at the bar. I didn't really know what to do. Did I just start randomly asking folk if they knew about the missing people?

"Hey there pretty lady." I looked over to see a guy in his thirties. Grey hair was already starting to streak his hair so maybe he was closer to forty, he was probably good looking when he was younger, but know not so much. He had an air of arrogance to him, like he expected women to fawn over him.

"Hi there stranger." I replied making sure to look up through my lashes.

"What's a delicate thing like you, doing in a dump like this?" He asked resting his hand on my arm. I shook the urge to pull away and rub my arm clean. And an idea popped into my head.

"I'm looking for my younger sister. She came through here the other day and well I ain't heard from her since." He slipped his arm across my shoulders and I could smell beer and cigarettes coming from him strongly.

"Well, that's a shame I bet she's as pretty as you are. I wouldn't put it past those freaky bible bashers over at the Crossroads Evangelical Church. Always having them meetings lately, preaching about some apocalypse and the need to appease Satan or some nonsense." He chuckled and started coughing. "So how about you and me sugar? Take a little trip in my Tahoe?" He winked and I knew all too well what the little trip involved. I smiled politely and kissed his cheek cringing as I did so.

"Let me just go freshen up." I winked and he rubbed his hands together like the luckiest man in the world. I went straight to the bathroom and to the end cubicle. The window was just big enough for me to climb through. I pushed it open and slid through tumbling none too gracefully to the cold floor outside. I pulled out my cell as I walked away. "Hey Nyxie licks." I smirked as she answered.

_"Don't call me that."_  
"Stop whining, I got us a lead." I smiled, into the phone not like she could see.

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

"Some guy tells me there are freaking bible bashers in a new church, they be banging on about the apocalypse and the need to appease Satan."

_"So?"_

"So get this, the church is called the Crossroads Evangelical Church."

_"Crossroads?"_

"Yeah like a crossroads demon is what I'm thinking."

_"Alright I'll meet you there."_ Then she hung up, no appreciation for my hard work and I had to kiss that slimy douche, albeit on the cheek, but still. I wandered over to the church, there was no light except the flicker of candle light, then someone touched my shoulder. I whirled around in a panic and Nyx just laughed. "Jumpy much?"

"I coulda shot you!" I exclaimed and she shook her head, looking in the nearest window.

"Well this is the place."

"How can you tell?" I asked, moving her out the way to look.

"The guy with the blonde hair, his eyes just went black. I figure he's in charge and the rest are either demons too or are unsuspecting normal people." I didn't answer just watched as they wheeled to people into the room. A woman about my age and guy a couple of years older. I couldn't see much, but I did see the knife rise up from the demons hand as the others chanted something then he plunged the knife into the guys chest. I let out a squeak of shock and slipped falling into Nyx. "What the hell?"

"They just killed a guy! He was just laid there! He could get free and they killed him!"

"Damn it." She peeked into the window. "We need to get in there now and save that woman."

"Are you crazy?! I'm a weapons dealer! I sell weapons to hunters so they can kill the bad guys! I don't kill them, they try to kill me and I run from them, not straight to them!" She shoved me against the wall.

"News flash Ash. This is the end of the world! Me, Jynx, you and a handful of hunters are all that stand between the monsters out there and innocent people. You are a hunter whether you want to be or not and you and me are going in there and killing that and any other demon in there and saving that woman before it's too late." I was scared and I didn't want to die, but Nyx was right we were the only ones that could save that woman. I pulled out my gun and demon knife and stuck close to Nyx as she kicked in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nyx_

Okay, so 13 hours driving with my cousin is pretty much subjecting myself to 13 hours of listening to shitty music- oh wait a minute, that's just what I did. I knew there was a reason I hated travelling with Ashy. We stopped off in Wauseon, Ohio, we would've kept driving if I was trusted to drive Ashy's car. But noooo, being her cousin doesn't even make me trusted enough to drive her goddamn car. She takes the piss sometimes she really does. So we split up, me into the diner and Ashy into the bar. I sat down at the counter where a cute brunette guy was serving. Dang. I looked saddened with me playing with my fingers, taking extra notice to look at the two tattoos on my index fingers and boy, his attention was drawn. "Now what's a pretty young thing like you doing looking all sad?" He asked, I couldn't help but smile, aww damn it.

"My boyfriend broke up with me, my parents are getting divorced and my boss is going to fire me if I don't get a good enough supernatural story into editing by 9am." I sighed out, looking up pleadingly into his emerald eyes. He couldn't have been more than 25 and right up my alley. Damn it.

"Well, don't be sad, I'm sure your boyfriend was krazy because you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I haven't heard much about the supernatural but I have heard about this group of people talking about the apocalypse around town. Oh and by the way, I get off at 12." I smiled and winked at him, as he went to serve other customers. Not a chance my friend. I was about to call my cousin when my phone started ringing.

_"Hey Nyxie licks._" Oh jesus. Not another stupid nickname. I walked away from the counter and sat in one of the booths in the corner.

"Don't call me that." I hate it when people give me nicknames like that. Really. It just pisses me off.

_"Stop whining, I got us a lead."_ So do I, but not like I get a chance to say anything with Ashy doing all the freaking talking.

"Yeah? What is it?" I say, looking around me cautiously, keeping an eye on the cute boy who flashes me a smile.

_"Some guy tells me there are freaking bible bashers in a new church, they be banging on about the apocalypse and the need to appease Satan." _Okay, so that's pretty much what I got with some extra detail.

"So?" I had to act like I wasn't getting it, because I kinda wasn't. She had a bit more of a lead than I did.

_"So get this, the church is called the Crossroads Evangelical Church." _Crossroads...I've heard that somewhere before. I'm sure its in my mom's journal and damn it, I should've brought that.

"Crossroads?" I asked, curiousity peeking through.

_"Yeah like a crossroads demon is what I'm thinking." _I knew I heard it somewhere before.

"Alright I'll meet you there." I hung up without saying another word and slipped out of the diner without giving the diner boy a second look and kept to the shadows as I wandered over to the church, my boots crunching on the leaves that lay in my path, there was no light in the church, except the flicker of candle light, then I noticed my cousin. I crept up behind her and touched her shoulder. Boy did she freak. I couldn't help but laugh. "Jumpy much?"

"I coulda shot you!" She is such a drama queen. I shook my head and went to the window and looked in. Shit.

"Well this is the place." I said to Ashy behind me.

"How can you tell?" She asked, pushing me out of the way.

"The guy with the blonde hair, his eyes just went black. I figure he's in charge and the rest are either demons too or are unsuspecting normal people." She didn't answer me and just kept watching inside. Something bad must've happened as she squeaked in shock and slipped falling into me. "What the hell? They just killed a guy! He was just laid there! He could get free and they killed him!" I held onto her as she started freaking out.

"Damn it." I looked into the window as they moved the dude's body away from the ceremony thing. "We need to get in there now and save that woman."

"Are you crazy?! I'm a weapons dealer! I sell weapons to hunters so they can kill the bad guys! I don't kill them, they try to kill me and I run from them, not straight to them!" I'd finally had enough so I shoved her against the wall. Funny how I'm 4 years younger than her and I'm still the mature one after all this time.

"News flash Ash. This is the end of the world! Me, Jynx, you and a handful of hunters are all that stand between the monsters out there and innocent people. You are a hunter, whether you want to be or not, and you and me are going in there and killing that and any other demon in there and saving that woman before it's too late." She knew I was right, I took my demon knife from the inside of my boot and made sure I could easily get to gun, which was tucked into the waistband of my jeans. I took a step back and kicked in the door, interrupting the ceremony.

"Nyxia-Lee, so nice of you to join us. And you've brought a friend I see." Shit.

"Damian, long time no see. What are you doing this time? And it's Nyx." I answered as Damian stepped towards me. If I knew it was Damian, I would've suggested going in through the back and have the element of surprise.

"Appeasing our God and creator, Lucifer. You see, dear Nyxia-Lee, us demons, were created by Lucifer, he is our God. We send him souls to please him. Now he has been released and he needs souls to feed on. The more souls we feed him, the stronger he gets. The more destruction he creates." His vessel's blue eyes lit up and I couldn't help but imagine the person in the vessel, trapped inside Damian's head. Poor thing, the vessel itself is quite cute and what the hell am I saying? Ug for the love of christ. He took another step towards me. I could hear Ashy creeping round us to kill the other two demons and free the woman, who was slumped on the floor, knocked out.

"First of all, Lucifer may have created you and the rest of you scumbags but that was so he could use you to do his dirty work and get him out. Now that he is out, he won't care and at the first chance he gets, he will destroy all of you except for maybe a few extremists here and there. So, once your 'God' gets his opportunity, he will take you out. I'm sure of it. " I sarked out, I noticed that Ashy had stabbed one of the demons, I had to kill Damian and this time he wouldn't get away. Anger flashed in his eyes and he stomped the two steps between us and grabbed my jaw.

"You listen here, you little slut, just because your God doesn't love you or do anything for you, doesn't mean you have to feed the rest of us lies." I had had enough of this so I took the opportunity to shove my knife through his stomach. As he slumped against me I could see Ashy trying to fight off the last demon with no obvious success. I took the knife out of Damian and side-stepped his falling body, I threw the knife expectly hitting the demon in the eye from the side. Next thing you could hear was the clink of the knife on the stone floor. I grabbed the knife and wiped it on my leather jacket.

"C'mon, let's get the lady to a hospital and then get back to the motel. We can grab some snooze there. If we shag ass we can get there by mid-afternoon." I noticed she hadn't said anything and if I hadn't just been attacked by a bunch of demons, I wouldn't have minded. But this was Ashy and I knew when something was wrong with my cousin. "Hey, are you okay?" She looked up from the floor and tried to tell me she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mmhmm. No ya aint. "Let's get the lady to a hospital." We took an arm each and slumped her over our shoulders. We managed to stop a passing car and get them to take the lady to the hospital instead. We silently slumped our way back to the motel. I just went straight to bed, although that didn't mean I didn't hear Ashy going through beer after beer through the night. I managed to get some sleep, but only like 4 hours. I can still live like that. Once we grabbed some food, we got going the next morning and to fit our mood it was raining. Luckily my blue hair dye was permanent or my blonde hair would be peeking through at the roots. We got into the car and I couldn't have been more thankful for Ashy's music. Now us Doncasters and Weirs as a family aren't exactly the emotional type, well except Jynn. Jynn... My expression turned into a remembering expression and I can tell Ashy could see it as I looked out the window. I felt her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

Ashy drove right past the main town of Sioux Falls and with my murmured directions, we made it to Bobby's pretty much soaked to the bone. Ashy turned off the engine and I stepped out into the pouring rain. I saw another car similar to Ashy's parked in the junkyard. It was a dark sapphire blue and looked original and in pretty good condition for a car so out of date. I trudged and sludged my way through the rain and right up to Bobby's door. I noticed Ashy behind me, checking out the car. "Ash! Get here damn it." She opened her mouth, probably shouting but I couldn't hear over the rain. She pointed to the car. "Just get here!" I shouted over the thundering of the rain. She ran over as I got out my keys. My mom put a spare of Bobby's house keys. She said: _If you ever need help, go to Uncle Bobby's house in Sioux Falls and he'll help you out. If he don't, he'll have me to answer to. _ I clicked them in and silently pushed open the door. I could hear voices, yes plural. Odd.

I crept in with Ashy behind me. We found the source of the voices and they were coming from the front room or the bitching area as I used to know it as a kid. Mom always said that Bobby had two bitching spots, his desk and his couch. Whether it be him who's bitching or whoever. We made our way to the doorway and stood there when Bobby looked up from his book and noticed us. "Nyxia." He always called me that and it was the only time I allowed anyone to call me that. I wouldn't hit Uncle Bobby. Ever. There were two dudes on the couch. They both looked up as us with confused looks on their faces. One was quite rough looking with short spiky dirty blond hair, I could tell he was quite fast-conclusive and secretive. The other was obviously taller and broader with floppy brown hair, from first looks, he looked the complete opposite of his brother, easy trusting, and maybe sensible? I wouldn't use that word.

"10 bucks they're the Winchesters." I whispered to my cousin slyly, holding my hand out behind my back. I knew she agreed when she shook it. I looked to Bobby to introduce us. Or me at least anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

~Ashley~

After dropping the lady off we got back to the hotel and Nyx just crashed. I couldn't so I drank, if in doubt the bottle makes it all better. Most of the time. I'd never actually killed a demon….a human. I'd always, always exorcised them. And I'd just killed one. I don't think I liked it very much. I had an hour of sleep before we hit the road again. Beer would keeping me going so long as we didn't get pulled over.

I saw Nyx's face suddenly drop and knew she was thinking about Jynn. I put my hand on her shoulder as talking about feelings wasn't my forte, but she shrugged it off. She knew I was here, if she needed me. I drove straight through the main town of Sioux Falls and took the directions that Nyx murmured and drove carefully through the heavy down pour. I pulled into the junk yard, scrap cars scattered everywhere and noted the mint condition 1967 Chevy Impala. I almost wet myself seeing it. I got out and as Nyx trudged to the house, I admired the car. I vaguely heard Nyx's shout over the rain.

"But look at the car!" I shouted back.

"Just get here!" I ran over as she pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. At the sound of voices Nyx stiffened and slowly crept in so I followed behind her. There were three men in the room. An older man that I guessed was Bobby, a weathered looking old guy, who's seen his fair share of the bottom of bottles. And two younger guys. One a sweet looking guy with floppy brown hair and the other looked like a real player, with short spiked hair.

"Nyxia." The old guy said and I had to wonder how she hadn't beat the shit out of him for that. She's kill me if I called her Nyxia to her face. The two guys looked up at us and Nyx held her hand out behind her.

"10 bucks they're the Winchesters." She whispered and I shook her hand. "Uncle Bobby."

"Nyxia, this is Dean and Sam Winchester." And I couldn't hold my tongue.

"The douches that unleashed Lucifer. Though I guess I should thank you business is booming." I smirked. Dean glared at me, the one with the shorter hair and Sam, the floppy haired one looked at the floor guiltily. Bobby just ignored my comment about the Winchesters.

"I guess that makes you Ashley. Rufus tells me good things about you." I shrugged non-committedly.

"Ash can get just about anything." Nyx said.

"I get the goods, Nyx does the killing." I was glad I had a good poker face as I bigged us up.

"Rufus says you have a Colt." I rolled my eyes and Nyx laughed.

"Man if I had a Colt I would be in my store shooting every damn demon that dared walk his ass up in my place. Not running across the country with some damn symbol engraved on my rib cage." That seemed to perk the guys up.

"A symbol?" Sam asked.

"Yes, erm the E-E-Enochian Sigil, some dude called Castiel. Bright lights, screaming demon, boom I'm in Providence. Castiel the Trench coat gives it to me and then fucks off." I spat, I hated being in the dark about things. My cell started to ring and I moved away.

"Weir."

"Hey Ashley." It was Dexter a regular at my store. But I knew something was up he never called me Ashley.

"Dexter! How you doing?" He paused a moment

"Not bad, I need to know about that Colt you been trying to make. Maybe look at those plans."

"Aww what no flirting, no offer of a date?" I asked and Nyx moved to me. I gave her the look. The look that said trouble.

"Er…why not over an Italian? I can come to you, have a nice romantic meal."

"Beep! I'm sorry, incorrect answer douche. Dexter has never hit on me. You really need to research who you're taking over." Then Dexter's voice changed slightly taking a more feminine lift.

"Ashley babe," I knew I had paled and Nyx was there right in front of me. I thought I was going to puke. "Don't you miss me? The feel of me inside you?"

"Fuck you. You hear me?"

"Is that fear, it was like a fine wine coming from you."

"You can't touch me, and you show your fugly face around here I'll end you." I growled, trying to mask my fear.

"Oh but I'll just carve that silly little tattoo off your skin and slip inside you. And then I'll end the rest of your miserable family."I couldn't stop the tears that pricked my eyes.

"Well come get me, because I'll enjoy ending you, but I'll make sure it's slow and painful. I'll show you how to really inflict pain." She laughed. I hung up and stormed straight out into the rain.

"ASHY! ASHLEY!" Nyx shouted. But I slammed my car door shut and started it letting the music blast out. That bitch Trinity was the one that possessed me. She made me…I choked back the tears, just thinking about it. What she made me do to Jynn, my sweet cousin. Jynx's twin. I know deep down that Nyx blamed me, thought I was weak. That if it was her she'd have been able to battle through and save Jynn. But I was weak and pathetic Ashley, fit for nothing more than drinking beer and selling weapons. I leaned over and opened the glove compartment and found the bottle of Jack Daniels that Rufus had given me as a birthday present. I opened it and took long drink letting the liquid burn down my throat.

"That is bad for you." I screamed and yanked my door open tumbling out into the rain. Castiel was suddenly next to me looking down at me, half the bottle emptied on the floor as I looked up at him in the pouring rain."Going to the Winchesters was a good idea, they'll keep you safe. They'll need help." And then he was gone and Nyx was running to me.

"Ash…it was her wasn't it?"

"Yes." I couldn't look her in the eye as I stood. And trudged back to Bobby's.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. I ignored him and looked at Bobby.

"May I use your bathroom? I need to clean myself up a bit seen as Mr Trench coat decided to scare the living daylights out of me." Dean looked at me funnily.

"Of course you can." Bobby smiled, concern on his face.

"Girl's clearly off her nut." Dean mumbled to Sam. And I flipped, whirling on him.

"I'd like to see how you would handle some fucking jackass demon hijacking your body and making you watch as they kill people, as they turn to,"But the words choked out. "your family." But I couldn't say anymore as I took off upstairs, locked the bathroom door and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nyx_

Ashy owes me 10 bucks. Haha bitch. Okay, so we got the Winchesters, Sammy- cute one with brown floppy hair and Dean- jackass lookin' one with spiky dirty blonde hair. Ashy's phone started ringing and she moved away and into the hall to answer it. "So, Nyxia-" Sammy started.

"Just call me Nyx. No one else cept Bobby calls me that. Not without getting hurt, anyway." Sammy smiled at me apologetically and Dean just rolled his eyes. Just like Ashy. I have a little matchmaking mission now. I was keeping an ear on Ashy's conversation, not because I'm nosy, but I know she's unstable sometimes.

_"Aww what no flirting, no offer of a date?" _Okay, now I knew something was up. I went over to my cousin and she shot me a look that signalled trouble. She listened to the other person with a sceptical look on her face, which meant we were either in for a bitch out or something bad was about to happen and we were going to have a very pissed off Ashy. Neither was good. "Beep! I'm sorry, incorrect answer douche. Dexter has never hit on me. You really need to research who you're taking over." Demon. Shit. Ashy suddenly paled and I was ready to catch her or rush her to the bathroom cuz she looked like she was going to puke. "Fuck you. You hear me?" I couldn't hear much from the other side, but I knew it weren't good. "You can't touch me, and you show your fugly face around here I'll end you." She tried to hear the fear in her voice but I could see it in her eyes. Suddenly her eyes went glossy and I knew she was holding back tears. She must've hung up as she stormed straight out into the rain.

"ASHY! ASHLEY!" I shouted, running right up to the door. But she slammed the car door shut and then cue the shitty music. I could hear Sammy trying to talk to me from behind, but I wasn't paying attention. When I find that bitch Trinity, I swear I will fucking torture her till she wishes she never messed with my cousin. Let me explain, Trinity is the dumb as blue hell demon that possessed Ashy. Ever since that bitch got exorcised, Ashy aint ever been the same. I heard Ashy scream and I snapped back to the scene in front of me. A dude with messy brown hair and a trench coat was standing next to Ashy.

"That's Cas." Sammy murmured behind me. I nodded in thanks. Suddenly Cas disappeared with the wind. I ran out into the downpour and over to my cousin.

"Ash…it was her wasn't it?" I asked, just looking for the confirmation in my theory. I already had the answer in my head but I couldn't always rely on my instincts, not when it came to my cousin anyway.

"Yes." She wouldn't look me in the eye as she stood. I just knew that something was up with her. And I wasn't about to let it go. Not by a long shot. After she walked back into the house, I stared through the downpour and saw the remains of a broken glass bottle. Damn it, she was back to drinking.

"She has a nasty habit." Someone said next to me. I wasn't shocked as much as Ashy probably was since Jynx and Jynn used to do that to me all the time. I looked up and saw Cas.

"Its her way of coping." I answered, my hair plastered to my face with how long I had been in the rain. "You're Castiel, the angel, aren't you?" He nodded, serious expression still on his face. "Nyxia-Lee Doncaster." I found the ground so suddenly interesting.

"Nice to meet you Nyx." He shocked me, I looked up but saw nothing. He'd disappeared just as quick as he arrived. He also called me by my nickname on the first go. He seemed like a person who was all for full names. Only Bobby called me Nyxia without getting hurt, my momma calls me Nyxia-Lee when she's pissed off at me. But that's it. I sighed and went back to the house. I opened the door and saw Ashy flipping out on Dean.

"I'd like to see how you would handle some fucking jackass demon hijacking your body and making you watch as they kill people, as they turn to," Oh fuck. What the blue hell happened? "your family." She ran off up the stairs and the next thing I heard was the sound of the bathroom door locking. I walked in and slammed the door, the guys' attention swerved on me.

"What did you do?" I asked, voice dripping with venom. Sammy looked guilty, he had nothing to do with it. Bobby was concerned, he probably knew what was gonna happen next and it involved my fist. Dean just stared me down like he was keeping his morals in check by not hitting me. I stomped my way over to him, my blood boiling. "What did you say to my cousin, Winchester?" He continued to stay quiet but stare back at me. I'd enough of the quiet so I drew my fist back and before he knew what hit him, my fist hit his jaw and I heard a crack. I stormed upstairs and sat with my back up against the bathroom door, arms leaning on my knees. "Ashy, open the door." I heard a whimper but kept on trying anyway. I gave up after a couple hours, not because I wanted to, because I fell asleep. My eyes fluttered open and from my view, I could see I was laying down on the couch, with Sammy sleeping at the table, Ashy nursing yet another beer and Bobby at his desk and Winchester looking over his shoulder. My hand ached from the punch and my head ached from banging it on the door.

"You're awake. " Winchester noticed, not that I particularly cared. I sat up on the couch rubbing my eyes, staring down Winchester, he had hint of purple over his jaw and cheek. I inwardly smiled. Ash saw that I was awake and the staredown which was taking place.

"Leave it Nyx." I was about to start whining and complaining but I was interrupted by 2 different phones ringing. Mine and someone else's. Winchester's. I reached into my pocket and answered it.

"Nyxie, you gotta come and help me. I'm heading towards this town which is fucking over run with demons." Jynx. Oh great.

"Woah, woah. Restart Jynx. " I said, looking over at Ash.

"Right, word is that River Pass in Colorado, is full to the brim and then some of demons. I want you and Ash to come help. There's loads of other hunters there but there almost one to one, civillian hunter ratio." Typical.

"Why you gotta bring math into this? Actually, don't answer that. Right, River Pass, Colorado has is bloody full of demons and you want your baby sister and older cousin, to come help you?" I was just toying with him now.

"Yes. You gonna help me or not?" He said through grit teeth.

"Of course you tall, blonde dumbass. Where are you now?" I laughed.

"Just entering Nebraska. River Pass is in the north." So maybe a day from Nebraska and a couple days from here. Sweet.  
"Right, we'll be there in a couple days. Laters Jynx." He said his goodbye and we both hung up the phone. "Ash. Looks like we're going on a road trip. "


	7. Chapter 7

~Ashley~

I finally came out of the bathroom. Dean was sporting a nice little bruise, I could only guess it came from Nyx. Sam looked up at me apologetically and Bobby, well he handed me a beer and let it be. Sam had carried Nyx down and placed her on the sofa and soon drifted off at the table. I was nursing a third beer when Nyx woke up. "You're awake." I heard Dean say. I slowly looked over to see Nyx and Dean boring holes into each other.

"Leave it Nyx." I warned she was readying to complain when her cell rang. I knocked back my beer and saw Dean was on his cell too. I didn't bother to listen to Nyx's phone call if it was important she'd tell me.

"Ash. Looks like we're going on a road trip." I stood stretching, acutely aware that Dean was watching me.

"Where to?"

"Jynx says River Pass," And then Dean cut across.

"Colorado. Rufus says it's over run with Demons. Couple of Hunters out there." Then Nyx cut across him.

"Casualties are high and getting higher, we need to move." Nyx said moving to the door.

"Now hold on, you four are going to work together on this. In fact, Ashley you and Dean can ride together," I cut him off.

"Hell no, nobody and I mean nobody drives my baby. I'll work together with them, but no way is Nyx or Sam driving my car."

"Don't look at me, she ain't getting in my car." Dean said pointing at Nyx. "But yeah I'd be willing to work with them, so long as she keeps her distance." He said starring at Nyx who smirked and walked out. Dean and Sam walked out and I nodded at Bobby before following. Dean whistled.

"That is one smoking car."

"Yeah and she's mine." I smirked climbing in. The drive was quiet, I was lost in thoughts of Trinity possessing me and I couldn't begin to guess what was on Nyx's mind. We pulled up to a motel and planned on stopping the night. I offered for Nyx to join me in the bar, but she wouldn't have it. So I went alone. I was on my second beer when Dean walked in. He got himself a beer and headed towards me. He seemed to dither on whether to join me or not and then sat.

"Look about what I said." I wasn't going to give him an easy ride about what he'd said. "I shouldn't have and I didn't mean it. That was wrong of me. Sounds like you've had it rough."

"Yeah and so have you. I know what happened wasn't exactly your fault. It's not as if you set out to set Lucifer free." He shook his head.

"Truce?" I smiled.

"Sure thing, we're working together so why not." I smirked finishing my beer.

"Ok, you ain't so bad. You say you sell weapons?"

"Yeah stuff for regular folks but I specialise in weapons for hunters like you. I can get a hold of almost anything. You tell me what you want and I have a few guys that do the hard work and I figure out how to get it." He looked at me curiously. "In case you haven't realised I'm not exactly great with demon killings and stuff. My folks wanted out of the business, they died and a month later I got possessed- shit happened. So I never actually got involved with it before. Rufus let me exorcise a few demons. But that's it. I killed my first demon the other day with the demon blade."

"You serious? You've never?" I shook my head. "Ok we get there, you stick close me and Sam will keep you safe." I nodded, he was kind of a sweet guy after all. We got to the bridge at River Pass and found it collapsed. It wasn't a good sign somebody didn't want people getting in or out of there.

"This is the only road in or out." I said as we stood at the edge of the bridge.

"No cell phone signal." Nyx pointed out.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down." Dean had pulled his gun out and was scanning the immediate area.

"Looks like we're hiking." Sam replied. I inwardly groaned at having to hike in.

"And the hits just keep on coming." I smiled, I was realising me and Dean were a lot alike. We finally made it town and I really wanted a beer, but there was no time for that. The streets were empty as could be. Dean stuck close as he'd said he would keep me safe. I saw Nyx looking and smiled kinda awkwardly as I followed Dean and Sam. We rounded a group of cars when we heard a gun cocking. Although I hadn't had dealings in killing people, I had good reflexes and on instinct I grabbed my gun, pointing it at the woman before me.

"Ellen?" Sam asks and the woman smiles coldly. I hadn't lowered my gun due to the fact that I had a bad feeling about this place and the woman before me.

"Hello boys." She replied coldly. "Who's the girl?" Girl? There were two, I turned looking for Nyx, but she wasn't there.

"Damn it Nyx." Dean looked and saw she wasn't there shaking his head.

"This is Ashley, the other girl whose missing now is Nyx. Bobby knows them." Dean answered Ellen. I still had my gun and moved closer to Dean.

"What the heck's going on here?" Ellen chose that moment to throw holy water in Dean's face and points her gun at him. Felling territorial I cocked my gun.

"We're us!" Slowly after considering for a while she lowers her gun and walks past us and the guys follow leaving me to follow them to as I took my gun away. She leads us to a building with a salt line in front of the door. Ellen turned and suddenly hugged Dean before stepping over the line and then slapping him.  
"Ow." He moaned rubbing his face. I wasn't sure who this woman was, but I wanted to hit her. Here we were coming to help and she slaps him?

"What, you can't pick up a phone?" She says angrily. "Are you allergic to giving me peace of mind? What, I gotta find out that you're alive from Rufus?" Both guys look down guiltily.

"Sorry Ellen." Dean says softly.

"Yeah you better be, you better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes ma'am." I smirked finding it funny and Ellen winks at me. When we follow her further inside, finding a group of people that hadn't been possessed, but no Jynx. She explains that one minute the towns fine, the next half the population is possessed by demons. Jo, her daughter had gone missing when they were separated and she hadn't seen Rufus either. Nor my cousin when I described him. The group Ellen had was nothing special, a priest and a pregnant lady as well as a few others that could if armed defend themselves.

"These people cannot just sit here," Sam says. "We gotta get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy," Ellen says. "I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" I asked.

"There used to be twenty of us," Ellen says. We look around, there can only be about ten people in the room.

"Well there's four of us now five if we can find Nyx," Dean says.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere," Ellen says. "We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we give everyone guns?" Sam asks.

"What, are you gonna arm up Baby Bump over here?" Dean asks.

"More salt we can fire at once more demons we can keep away," Sam replies. Dean thinks a second.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on the way in, I bet they got guns." I said trying to help out.

"Alright - you two stay, we'll go," Sam says to Ellen and me. "What about..." Ellen begins.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring 'em back," Sam replies.

"And don't forget Nyx and Jynx, they'll be able to help." Dean winks my way and leaves. I moved to a table and sat down. I wanted nothing more to be at home with my guns and store.

"You ok there?"

"Yeah thanks. I'm just not use to this." Ellen quirked her eyebrow at me. "I provide weapons for hunters. I run or did run The Hunter's Lodge. In Green Bay."

"Oh my old man use to go there."

"Yeah? I took over after my folks died about 6 years back."

"He died a long time ago." After that we went quiet. Talking about lost ones was hard for both of us I guess. It wasn't long before Dean and Sam were back. We were teaching those here how to use a gun and Dean handed the pregnant lady an AK 47.

"Dean what are you doing?" I took the gun from the lady and handed her a Glock 17. "Honey you'd be better with this, AK's have got a wicked mean kick." The woman smiled appreciatively. I was giving instruction to the priest and the pregnant lady when I saw Dean, Sam and Ellen by the door. I didn't want to stay here by myself, but I didn't have to as reluctantly Dean let Sam and Ellen go and try to find the others.

"Your cousins will be ok Ashley. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I trust you. But even when we do find them we have a whole town full of demons how are we gunna get out?

"We will, don't you worry."


End file.
